Heart and Love
by Yui Kazu
Summary: CHAP 2 is UP! Hukum kekekalan energi juga berlaku untuk cinta. Seperti cinta Naruto pada Hinata yang tidak dapat diciptakan dan seperti cinta Hinata pada Naruto yang tidak dapat dimusnahkan. Bagaimana perjalanan hidup mereka yang penuh dengan tangisan, air mata, dan... tanpa cinta?
1. Kenyataan

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: Heart and Love**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR, minim deskripsi, minim konflik, dan lain-lain**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita, latar, dan sebagainya, tapi cerita ini murni dari ide gaje saya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi **

**Summary:** Hukum kekekalan energi juga berlaku untuk cinta. Seperti cinta Naruto pada Hinata yang tidak dapat diciptakan dan seperti cinta Hinata pada Naruto yang tidak dapat dimusnahkan. Bagaimana perjalanan hidup mereka yang penuh dengan tangisan, air mata, dan... tanpa cinta?

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Check it out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 1: Kenyataan**

Helaan napas lelah terdengar dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan besar. Raut wajahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Lihatlah penampilannya, rambutnya sudah seperti benang kusut, dasi yang sudah longgar terlihat turun dari kerah bajunya, dan lengan kemeja yang ia lipat asal-asalan sampai sikunya. Sungguh mencerminkan bahwa ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera sampai di rumahnya agar ia bisa sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya terutama.

"Tenanglah Naruto, ini tidak akan sulit," ucap pemuda itu entah pada siapa. Ia mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri atas apa yang akan terjadi padanya beberapa bulan ke depan. Sapaan dari beberapa _staff_ kantor yang kebetulan lewat pun tak dihiraukannya, ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman miris yang menyimpan keresahan akan hidupnya.

Sejenak pemuda itu menampakkan iris birunya sebelum kemudian dipejamkannya kembali. Mencoba membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan yang akan ia jalani. Tidak lama lagi ia akan menjalani kehidupan dengan seorang gadis yang telah menjadi tunangannya sejak setahun yang lalu.

Seorang gadis Hyuuga yang mungkin sangat sempurna dan merupakan incaran bagi para kaum adam, tapi tidak baginya. Entah mengapa meskipun sudah 1 tahun bertunangan, pemuda dengan 3 goresan di kedua pipinya ini tak merasakan perasaan cinta pada gadis itu. Bukannya gadis itu tidak cantik, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak kenal kenal seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang memiliki paras _bak_ seorang bidadari.

Cantik, manis, anggun, pintar, baik hati, dan jangan lupakan kekayaan keluarganya yang hampir tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan itu. Namun, tak ada satu pun yang mampu membuat pemuda ini jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau hanya perlu menikahinya dan hidup bersamanya–" pemuda yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto itu kembali berucap, " –tanpa perlu mencintainya."

Jangan menganggap bahwa pemuda 23 tahun itu membenci tunangannya sendiri. Jika ia membencinya, sungguh tidak mungkin mereka akan bertunangan bukan? Terdengar kembali helaan napas dari pemuda itu. Entah itu sudah keberapa kalinya.

Pemuda itu_Naruto_ hanya tidak bisa mencintai gadis yang menjadi tunangannya itu. Selama setahun ini Naruto belum merasakan perasaan cinta seperti yang Hinata rasakan padanya. Ia tak pernah menyangkal dengan sikap peduli Hinata padanya. Bahkan sikap gadis itu terbilang terlalu baik baginya_seorang pemuda yang tak mampu mencintainya. Awalnya ia mengira dengan bertunangan, mungkin rasa itu akan tumbuh. Namun, sampai sekarang, ia tidak mencintai Hinata.

_Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? _

Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi memaksakan diri untuk mencintai gadis itu. Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mencoba menumbuhkan rasa cinta bukan?

Langkah besar kakinya ia percepat, tak mau lagi memikirkan hal ini. Biarlah ini menjadi bagian dari hidup yang dijalaninya.

**.**

***** Heart and Love *****

**.**

"_Tadaima_," sapa Naruto ketika sampai di rumahnya. Setelah pintu terbuka, yang ia lihat adalah senyum manis Kushina, ibunya. Rasanya, kelelahan yang ia rasakan langsung sirna hanya dengan melihat senyum satu-satunya orang yang sangat disayanginya saat ini.

"Kau sudah pulang, Naruto," balas sang ibu dengan tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman kecil Naruto. Segera ia sambut putra kesayangannya itu. Tangannya terulur mengambil tas kerja yang sedang dibawa Naruto.

Memang terlihat seperti menyambut suami setelah pulang kerja. Kushina semakin melebarkan senyumnya, tak lama lagi kegiatan yang kini tengah dilakukannya akan digantikan oleh Hinata_calon menantunya. Ah, rasanya ia tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

"Aku langsung ke kamar saja, Ka-_san_."

Naruto melemparkan pandangan heran ketika mengetahui sang ibu tengah mengerling padanya. Kalau tidak salah, ia tadi melihat ibunya sempat menyeringai padanya. Hhh, ada apa dengan ibunya itu?

Mengesampingkan pikiran itu, Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Ia mendengar pertanyaan pelan ibunya, "Kau sudah merindukannya ya?" Dan sang pelaku langsung berjalan ke pintu ruang tengah rumah itu tanpa berniat memberikan penjelasan atas pertanyaan_yang dianggap aneh oleh Naruto_ pada semata wayangnya itu.

'_Merindukan apa? Kalau kasur sih iya_' pikir Naruto. Jangan lupa bahwa pemuda itu sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat. Dan satu demi satu anak tangga itu dilaluinya dengan malas. Masih tersisa puluhan anak tangga lagi.

**.**

***** Heart and Love *****

**.**

Sejak pertama menginjakkan kakinya di kamar itu, senyum manis tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya. Iris _amethyst_nya mengamati seluruh bagian kamar dengan luas 6 kali 6 meter persegi itu. Cat putih dindingnya, lantai marmernya, langit-langitnya yang biru. Hm, rasanya gadis Hyuuga itu sedang melihat langit cerah di luar.

"Kamar Naruto-_kun_ berantakan," gumamnya saat selesai dengan rasa kagumnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Pandangannya kembali beredar ke isi ruangan tersebut. Tempat tidur yang berada di sebelah kanan kamar itu terlihat memang terlihat rapi, tapi lihatlah meja kecil disampingnya. Ugh, berantakan! Jam _waker_ dengan posisinya yang tertidur, dan gelas air yang sudah terpisah dengan tutupnya. Ada lagi sebuah pigura yang akan jatuh jika terkena sedikit saja guncangan di meja itu.

Di dalam pigura itu ada foto Naruto_tunangannya_ dengan sang ibu. Terlihat Naruto tersenyum sangat lepas di foto itu. Terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyum tulus yang tak pernah dilihatnya dan tak pernah ditujukan padanya. Salama ini, Naruto memang tersenyum padanya, tapi itu lebih mirip dengan senyum miris dan terkesan dipaksakan.

_Apa itu artinya Naruto tak bahagia dengan pertunangan mereka?_

"Naruto-_kun_," gumam Hinata lirih meratapi nasibnya. Iris seindah bulan miliknya terlihat berair. Tangannya terangkat mengusap sosok Naruto di foto itu. Jangankan cinta Naruto, senyum tulus pun tak penah ia dapatkan dari tunangannya itu. Tapi ia tak boleh menyerah, ia akan terus berusaha agar Naruto bisa mencintainya.

Srek! Srek! Srek!

Buru-buru Hinata mengusap air mata di pipinya ketika mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menuju ke kamar itu. Dengan gerakan yang tergesa, ia meletakkan pigura itu kembali, tentunya dengan posisi yang lebih aman daripada sebelumnya walaupun tadi ia hampir menjatuhkan pigura itu karena gugup.

'_Apa mungkin itu Naruto-kun?'_ terkanya gusar.

Ia tidak mau mendapat teguran dari sang pemilik kamar karena telah lancang memasuki kamarnya. Sebenarnya tidak bisa juga disebut lancang karena tadi Kushina sendiri yang menyuruhnya menunggu Naruto disana.

.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda tinggi dan berkulit _tan_ dengan ekspresi terkejut, tak kalah terkejutnya dengan gadis manis yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur yang Naruto tuju sejak dari kantornya.

Mata beriris biru _saphire_ itu terbelalak. Tunangannya ada disini. Setengah mati ia berusaha menghindari tunangannya itu selama seminggu ini. Dan sekarang ia malah bertemu disini, di kamarnya. Hhh, tempat yang sulit untuk menghindar.

"M-maaf Naruto-_kun_," ujar sang tunangan memecah keheningan di kamar itu setelah lama aksi saling terkejut dan saling diam dari kedua belah pihak.

"Tak apa, Hinata," sergah Naruto tak ingin membuat Hinata merasa tak enak hati.

Pemuda itu melangkah, memasuki kamarnya. Hinata terlihat berpindah dari posisinya saat ini. Berniat keluar dan membatalkan usahanya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto saat melihat raut kelelahan di wajah tunangannya itu. Melihatnya sungguh membuat Hinata sedih, Naruto memang sering lupa waktu jika sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Sudah berkali-kali Hinata menasihatinya, tapi tetap saja tunangannya itu tak mematuhinya walaupun sudah berkata 'iya'.

.

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika suara Naruto menginterupsinya. Tubuhnya menegang setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Waktu terasa berhenti seolah memaksanya untuk fokus pada pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menolak pernikahan ini?"

Suara itu merambat melalui udara, menggetarkan gendang telinga Hinata. Sel saraf olfaktorinya menangkap _impuls_ itu dan entah mengapa terdengar begitu pilu. Menyebabkan respon saraf motorik tubuh dan matanya perih. Berair dan sedikit lagi akan jatuh.

"Jika kau menolaknya, Jiraiya _oji-san_ akan membatalkan pernikahan ini Hinata," ucap Naruto lagi. Melangkahkan kakinya, ia mendekati Hinata dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan kita Hinata, kita tidak perlu menderita lagi." Kedua tangan _tan_ itu mencengkram lemah bahu mungil Hinata yang kini bergetar. Dan suara Naruto dalam jarak yang sedekat ini justru terdengar begitu menyedihkan bagi Hinata.

_Menyelamatkan? Menyelamatkan dari apa? Penderitaan karena cintanya?_

_Apa sebegitu menderitanya Naruto selama ini? _

Tak ada kata yang keluar. Kata-kata yang ingin Hinata ucapkan seolah terperangkap di dalam jaring tak kasat mata. Tapi, air mata yang mati-matian ia tahan justru keluar dengan begitu lancarnya. Hatinya perih, sakit mendengar Naruto menderita karenanya. Cinta yang selama ini ia berikan justru menyakiti Naruto. Ia merutuki kebodohannya.

'_Bagaimana ia bisa seegois ini?' _

Deg

Lagi-lagi Naruto membuatnya menangis. Mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, Naruto sudah tidak ingat ini keberapa kalinya ia membuat Hinata menangis. Itulah mengapa ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat mereka menderita lagi. Cinta yang Hinata berikan tidak bisa ia balas. Ia sungguh tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya.

"Apa Naruto-_kun_ membenciku?" Dengan tetap berurai air mata, iris seindah bulan itu menatap sedih pemuda di depannya. Bertanya-tanya apakah selama ia berbuat kesalahan sehingga membuat tunangannya itu menderita begini dan tidak menginginkan dirinya seperti ia menginginkan Naruto.

Gelengan dari kepala kuning itu menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tidak membencinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu Hinata–," ujar Naruto pelan. Kali ini ia harus jujur dengan perasaannya. Detik ini juga Hinata harus tau yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mau menderita lagi.

"–aku hanya tidak mencintaimu, maaf." Terdengar nada penyesalan dari ucapan Naruto itu. Pemuda itu melangkah keluar tak ingin lagi mendengar isak tangis Hinata yang sangat menyiksanya.

Tubuh rapuh itu pun akhirnya jatuh terduduk, kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuh yang bahkan tidak lebih dari 45 kilogram itu. Kedua tangan Hinata menyentuh lantai yang terasa dingin itu, menopang tubuh bagian atasnya agar tak ikut ambruk. Air matanya sudah jatuh pertanda telah dipengaruhi medan gravitasi. Suara tangisannya tak keluar, serasa tercekat di tenggorokan dan hatinya? Sudah menjadi serpihan kecil.

_Adakah beda antara membenci dan tidak mencintai, Naruto-kun?_

**.**

**.**

**TBC atau OWARI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hiks :'( satu lagi fanfic dari saya :( **

**Readers: Ini fanfic apa curhatan kamu Thor? #plak! **

**Huwaaaaa... :0**

**Adakah yang berkenan untuk review? **

**.**

**Salam Gaje,**

**Yui Kazu**


	2. Pernikahan

**Naruto **_belongs to_** Masashi Kishimoto **_always and forever_

_A Naruhina fanfiction by Yui Kazu_

_~Heart and Love~_

_**Warning**_**: **AU, OOC, typo(s), konflik tidak logis, minim deskripsi, aneh, dan lain-lain

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bagian 2: Pernikahan**

Hari telah malam ketika ia sampai di kediamannya. Terlihat cahaya rembulan yang menembus jendela kamarnya yang masih belum tertutup tirai kain yang tak begitu tebal. Sejenak ia pandangi benda langit yang serupa dengan matanya itu. Memilih untuk duduk, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dipandanginya bulan dan jutaan bintang yang tampak berkelip menghiasi langit malam itu. Seketika, ia tersadar akan sesuatu, _mengapa hanya ada satu bintang yang selalu terlihat paling dekat dengan bulan?_

Ia tersenyum dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol itu. Ia merasa kalah dari sang bulan yang ditemani ribuan bintang dan satu bintang yang didekatnya. Ia sendirian sekarang, sedangkan bulan itu ditemani ribuan bahkan jutaan bintang. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin meminta satu bintang itu. Dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dengan pemikirannya.

"_Nee-chan_?"

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras datang dari pintu yang belum tertutup sepenuhnya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Rupanya Hanabi, satu-satunya adik perempuan yang ia punya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Hinata tersenyum saat adiknya itu berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang?" tanya sang adik dengan wajah yang terlihat setengah marah dan setengah khawatir. Gadis 16 tahun itu sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya karena pulang malam.

"A-ah, aku hanya tidak ingin menggangumu, Hanabi-_chan_," jawabnya dengan tersenyum, tak mau ia dimarahi oleh sang adik yang faktanya lebih galak meskipun usianya lebih muda darinya. Adiknya itu paling anti kalau ia pulang malam.

Makanya setelah pamit pada Kushina, buru-buru ia pulang. Ia hanya menggumamkan kata maaf ketika calon mertuanya itu bertanya mengapa ia menangis. Ia memilih untuk tidak berpamitan pada Naruto, ia sudah tidak mau lagi merepotkan pemuda itu. Tidak mau membuat pemuda itu menderita lagi.

"Tadi Naruto-_nii_ menelpon kesini," ujar Hanabi menyadarkan Hinata yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Dia menanyakan apakah _nee-chan_ sudah sampai di rumah, memangnya _Nee-chan_ tidak pamit padanya?"

Sepertinya Hanabi punya bakat membaca pikiran orang. Hinata yang sudah berkeringat dingin pun masih terdiam, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Dan dengan setia memberi kesempatan bagi sang adik yang masih ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Naruto-_nii_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, _Nee-chan_."

Dan kali ini berhasil membuat Hinata memfokuskan atensinya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Naruto mengkhawatirkannya? Pemuda itu masih peduli pada Hinata yang sudah menyakiti dan membuatnya menderita? Hinata kembali memandangi rembulan dari jendela kamarnya, ia tak ingin Hanabi melihatnya menangis. Ternyata tunangannya itu benar, tunangannya itu tidak membencinya. Dan bolehkah ia bersyukur hanya karena hal itu?

* * *

_._

_._

_~Heart and Love~_

* * *

"Kalian sudah membicarakannya?"

Kushina merasa perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Wanita setengah baya itu sadar bahwa pertunangan anak semata wayangnya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja meskipun Naruto selalu mengatakan _'tidak perlu khawatir Kaa-san'_ ketika ditanya perihal pertunangannya. Melihat Hinata menangis kemarin, sudah cukup membuktikan kekhawatirannya. Pertunangan anaknya sedang ada masalah.

Dan sekarang ketika pertunangan itu akan berakhir dan akan berubah menjadi pernikahan, ia sudah tidak bisa diam lagi. Pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dan tidak bisa dibuat main-main.

"Membicarakan apa, _Kaa-san_?" Naruto balik bertanya seolah tak tahu arah pembicaraan Kushina. Ia menatap sang ibu yang tengah khawatir. Padahal ia sudah susah payah memperlihatkan wajah tenang, tapi ibunya itu tetap saja tau. Tangannya meraih gelas yang berisi teh hangat yang baru saja dibuatkan ibunya.

"Pernikahan kalian," balas Kushina. Sejenak ia melihat Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataannya ini. Dan hal itu kembali memperkuat kekhawatirannya.

"Sudah, _Kaa-san_," jawab Naruto tenang. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang di depan ibunya. Tapi sepertinya usaha pemuda itu sia-sia.

"Apa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?" Kushina kembali bertanya. Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Naruto bahwa sang ibu tidak dapat dibohongi.

"Yah, hubungan kami baik-baik saja, seperti yang _Kaa-san_ lihat."

"Tapi _Kaa-san_ tidak melihat itu, Naruto," sergah Kushina dengan nada tegas. Melihat Naruto menundukkan kepala, ia melangkah ke arah pemuda itu. Ia duduk di samping anak semata wayangnya, memegang pundaknya, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada sang anak.

"Dengar, jawab _Kaa-san_, apa kau belum bisa mencintainya?" tanya Kushina seraya menghadapkan Naruto padanya.

Ia tersentak begitu melihat air mata Naruto yang masih menggenang di sudut mata birunya. Tangannya dengan cepat memeluk putranya itu, mengusap pelan punggung yang kini tengah bergetar menahan tangis. Sedikit banyak, wanita itu tahu bagaimana perasaan putranya pada Hinata. Selama ini ia juga berusaha mendekatkan mereka, menyuruh mereka untuk lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuk bersama.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, _Kaa-san_, tapi tidak bisa." Naruto menggeleng sebelum mengucapkan itu. Memberi tanda bahwa ia belum bisa mencintai Hinata. Suaranya bergetar pelan. Punggungnya kembali merasakan usapan dari sang ibu.

Setelah Naruto tenang, Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap iris biru _saphire_ yang serupa dengan mendiang suaminya, Minato Namikaze. Warna mata itu mengingatkannya pada sang suami. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau tau mengapa _tou-san_mu menjodohkan kalian?" tanya Kushina masih menahan senyumnya, juga menahan air mata kerinduan pada sang suami.

Ia kembali tersenyum melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Rambut pirang yang sudah sedikit panjang itu bergerak ketika Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Semakin membuat Naruto mirip dengan sang ayah. Terkadang Kushina merasa iri pada suaminya itu, mengapa Naruto lebih mirip dengan Minato daripada dengannya. Warna mata, warna rambut, warna kulit, bentuk rambut, semuanya mirip dengan Minato. Yang membuat Naruto kan mereka berdua, tapi kenapa Minato yang lebih banyak menurunkan sifat genetisnya pada Naruto? Itu tidak adil, bukan?

"_Tou-san_mu percaya, ah tidak, _tou-san_mu yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti cinta kalian akan melebihi cinta kami."

Naruto masih menyimak penuturan sang ibu walaupun hatinya diliputi rasa heran kenapa ayahnya bisa berkata demikian dengan begitu yakinnya.

"Meskipun _Kaa-san_ juga percaya hal itu, tapi _tou-san_mu itu bilang bahwa ia lebih percaya," ujar Kushina lagi dengan wajah yang ia sengaja cemberutkan, pura-pura marah. Wajahnya kini justru terlihat lucu di mata Naruto sehingga mengundang senyum Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm," aku Kushina seraya mengangguk cepat.

"Padahal _Kaa-san_ kan ibumu, tapi _tou-san_mu berlagak seolah dia tau semua tentang anaknya, huh dasar!" lanjut Kushina lagi kali ini lengkap dengan gerutuannya.

Tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya. Pose cemberut dan gerutuan dari sang ibu membuat Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Di dalam hati, Naruto berjanji akan membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk menikahi dan berusaha mencintai Hinata_orang yang telah dijodohkan dengannya.

Naruto memeluk ibunya penuh sayang.

"Terimakasih, _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, terimakasih sudah memilihku sebagai anak kalian."

* * *

_._

_._

_~Heart and Love~_

* * *

Hari ini mereka kembali bertemu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka 2 minggu yang lalu diakhiri dengan tangisan. Selama bertunangan mereka memang jarang bertemu, entah itu karena Naruto yang sibuk atau pun karena Hinata yang tidak ada waktu. Intensitas pertemuan mereka jauh berbeda dengan pasangan lain.

Seperti layaknya pasangan yang mau menikah, pasangan ini juga tengah mempersiapkan semua hal keperluan pernikahan mereka. Mengenai hal-hal yang umum pada pernikahan, keluarga mereka sudah menanganinya sedangkan yang bersifat pribadi, keluarga mereka membiarkan pasangan itu untuk mengaturnya sendiri. Dan cincin pernikahan merupakan hal yang bersifat pribadi menurut keluarga mereka.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah toko perhiasan terbesar dan terkenal di seluruh kota Tokyo. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan seperti pasangan pada umumnya, mengundang beribu tatapan iri dari banyak pengunjung di toko tersebut. Tatapan kagum pun tak kalah banyak, mereka berdua memang terlihat sangat serasi. Setidaknya itu menurut orang-orang.

"I-iya, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa bahagianya. Naruto tiba-tiba menelpon dan mengajaknya untuk membeli cincin pernikahan mereka. Sebentar lagi cincin pertunangan yang tersemat di jari manis mereka akan tergantikan oleh cincin pernikahan. Jari manis mereka akan kembali terhiasi oleh cincin perak, namun kali ini akan lebih bermakna, lebih mengikat hubungan mereka.

Masih dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah ayunya, jemari kanan Hinata tergerak menyentuh cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya. Ia selalu menggunakannya, tak pernah sekalipun melepas cincin itu sejak jemari Naruto menyematkannya disana tahun lalu. Ia takut untuk melepaskannya, karena ia tau bahwa cincin itu adalah pengikat cinta mereka, lupakan sejenak kenyataan bahwa Naruto tak mencintainya.

"Hinata?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya pelan. Heran melihat Hinata yang sejak tadi diam melamun.

Sedangkan Hinata yang telah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali hanya menunduk setelah menggumamkan 'maaf' pada tunangannya itu. Hatinya sedikit tercubit melihat Naruto tak memakai cincin pertunangan mereka. Jari manis pemuda _tan_ itu bersih dari lingkaran benda kecil berbahan perak yang sama dengan yang melingkar di jari manisnya kini. Pemuda itu tak memakainya atau tak pernah memakainya? Hinata hanya melihatnya beberapa kali, itu pun dulu, ketika awal-awal pertunangan mereka. Hinata tersenyum miris.

_Ternyata Naruto benar-benar tidak mencintainya._

* * *

_._

_._

_~Heart and Love~_

* * *

Deru mesin mobil hitam itu sudah tidak terdengar. Guliran roda empat itu terhenti di depan gerbang sebuah _mansion_ besar yang masih setia dengan _style_ kuno tapi juga terkesan modern. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, masih belum ada yang keluar dari mobil itu. Terlihat samar dari kaca mobil yang berwarna sedikit gelap dua orang yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang penting.

"Hinata, tunggu!" cegah Naruto menghentikan gerakan Hinata yang ingin keluar. Tangannya memegang pundak Hinata sehingga gadis itu kembali bersandar pada kursi mobil.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala menunggu tunangannya menjelaskan kenapa ia mencegah dirinya keluar. Hatinya diliputi rasa khawatir, bagaimana jika Naruto kembali menyuruhnya untuk menyerah? Menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau ingin hidup bersamaku?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara. Pemuda itu tak menatap ke arah sang lawan bicara.

Hinata tersentak mendengar nada bicara Naruto, terdengar begitu pilu dan putus asa.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin hidup bersamaku, Hinata?"

Naruto mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Membuat hati Hinata seolah teriris seiring dengan semakin pilunya nada bicara Naruto. Gadis itu tak bisa menahan air mata yang kini hampir jatuh dari kelopak mata yang sesungguhnya masih terlihat sembab. Kenapa ia ingin hidup dengan pemuda itu?

"K-karena aku mencintai Naruto-_kun_," jawabnya lirih seraya memandang pemuda di sampingnya.

Apa alasan itu cukup? Apa alasan itu cukup untuk menebus penderitaan Naruto selama ini? Justru karena cintanya lah Naruto menderita. Dan sekarang ia ingin hidup dengan pemuda itu karena ia mencintai pemuda itu. Bukankah itu akan semakin membuat pemuda itu menderita? Dimana akal sehatmu Hinata?

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Hinata." Dan kata itu kembali terlontar.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menangis, bahkan air matanya yang menetes tertangkap jelas oleh iris _amethyst_ Hinata yang juga tengah berair. Hinata tersentak melihat air mata itu.

_Tidak! Jangan menangis, Naruto-kun_, _ku mohon_.

* * *

_._

_._

_~Heart and Love~_

* * *

Hari ini, tepat hari ke-7 di bulan September semuanya terlihat bahagia ketika ikrar suci itu terdengar, terucap penuh khidmat dari pasangan pengantin yang berbalut busana pengantin. Pasangan pengantin itu terlihat begitu serasi setelah Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah mempelai wanita, menyerahkan putrinya pada sang mempelai pria. Tangan mungil mempelai wanita tergenggam penuh oleh telapak tangan kekar berwarna _tan_ itu.

Si pengantin pria mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan jas dan celana hitam tampak gagah ketika menandu si pengantin wanita menuju _altar_. Sementara si pengantin wanita dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang menutupi kulitnya dari dada sampai ke mata kakinya. Lengan gaun itu yang hanya sebatas bahu menambah kesan anggun sang pengantin. Rambut indigonya yang sepinggang dibiarkan menjuntai dengan menyisakan sedikit di sisi kanan dan kiri wajah ayunya, dan sebagian lagi diikat ke belakang dan disematkan pita putih yang dilengkapi dengan kain jaring-jaring transparan, hampir menutupi sampai ke bawah rambutnya. Namun, surai indigo itu masih terlihat dari luar. Dari siku sampai ke telapak tangannya dibalut dengan sarung tangan tipis berwarna putih dan di pertemuan kesepuluh jemari itu tersemat bunga berwarna lavender.

Siapapun yang melihat pasangan pengantin itu, pastilah merasa tengah melihat pernikahan pangeran tampan dan putri cantik kerajaan di negeri dongeng. Kebahagiaan tengah menyelimuti pasangan pengantin dan keluarganya. Kebahagiaan yang begitu besar dan tak ternilai sehingga mengundang air mata bahagia, ya, itu adalah air mata bahagia pasangan itu. Bukan air mata kesedihan.

Bukan air mata kesedihan seperti yang kini mengalir di pipi sang pengantin wanita. Air mata itu tak bisa lagi disebut air mata bahagia karena telah diselingi isakan pelan. Kedua pengantin yang masih belum mengganti pakaiannya itu terduduk di lantai sebuah kamar yang terhias bunga-bunga. Keduanya sama-sama meneteskan air mata.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Suara Naruto parau.

Keduanya duduk bersimpuh, saling menghadap dan saling menunduk, saling menyembunyikan tangis. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Hinata, melainkan isak tangis.

"Katakan, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"A-aku harus menjawab apa? Aku bahagia karena aku m-menikah–" suara Hinata masih kalah dengan isakan tangisnya.

"–tapi juga t-terasa sakit jika melihat Naruto-_kun_ seperti ini," lanjutnya kembali.

"M-maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto semakin menunduk. Pemuda itu memang tidak terisak, tapi Hinata tau bahwa pemuda itu menangis sama seperti dirinya. Bahkan air mata Naruto menetes di tangannya. Sekali lagi melihat Naruto menangis karena cintanya membuat hati Hinata sakit. Ia kembali menyakiti orang yang ia bilang sangat dicintainya. Ia kembali membuat pemuda itu menderita dan akan memulai penderitaan yang lebih lagi. Apa dia sekejam ini? Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya begitu jahat.

"Ha-hanya satu tahun–"

" –berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi istrimu, ku mohon."

Hinata menatap Naruto. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Ia bisa menangkap kesedihan di balik iris yang selama ini ia kagumi. Ia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Jika sampai saat itu Naruto-_kun_ masih tetap tidak mencintaiku, Naruto-_kun_ boleh hiks... menceraikanku."

Hinata tidak percaya, di hari pernikahannya ia justru membicarakan perceraian.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue... **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

Alhamdulillah... akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini #sujud syukur

Jujur ya, ternyata menulis fic MC itu gak enak #baru tau loh? Meskipun alur fic ini sudah ada di otak saya, tapi sulit (pake banget) dituangkan ke dalam tulisan, ciyuss! Oke terimakasih banyak buat yang review, ngasih saran dll, yang ngefav, yang ngefollow, dan juga buat semua readers yang sudah baca. Saya terharu melihat reviewer yang ingin fic ini TBC.

Jawaban Review:

**Pertunangan Naruhina berakhirkah?** Tidak, mereka tetap lanjut kok^^ bahkan ke jenjang yang lebih serius #nahloh? **Naruto akhirnya mencintai Hinata kan? **Naruto akan selalu mencintai Hinata, dan Hinata akan selalu mencintai Naruto untuk selama- lama- lama- lama-lamanya... :D**Apa cerita ini akan happy ending?** Pasti akan happy ending karena saya juga tidak suka sad ending. Kalau soal Naruto suka Hinata mungkin masih lama :D, ditunggu aja ya^^. **Apakah ada orang ketiga?** Ada! saya! :D

Naruto Lover: Huwaaaa... :0 terimakasih banyak sarannya Senpai, kalau boleh saya minta akun Senpai ya, sekalian saya mau tanya-tanya agar fic ini tidak terkesan maksa, saya butuh sekali bimbingan.

Spesial Thankz for:

The NaruHina Story, Yukori Kazaki, Orchideeumi, , Flowers Lavender, Melia blue-chan, Darkcancer, Viii-chan, Kyon-chan, ika-chan, Yourin Yo, Naruto Lover, Nagasaki, Guest, Hanazonorin444, Guest, livylaval, Gorm Speir, Guest.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak para buat Reviewer-sama #peluk satu-satu... Melihat review kalian semua membuatku merasa punya tanggungjawab menyelesaikan fic ini hiks, ciyusss. Review + kasih saran lagi ya minna semua, ntar saya peluk lagi deh #siap-siap meluk

Oke See U in Next Chap minna...

Salam,

Yui Kazu


End file.
